


Heracles, the Champion

by I_am_the_Muse



Series: Tales of the Gods [9]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oh My God, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Content, Shit, all the sex, i could have done it better, someone tell me when I forgot the goddamn face claim, this took way too long to write, whatevs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 21:53:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6924862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_the_Muse/pseuds/I_am_the_Muse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First, you ended up in a an empty stall in the bathroom where he made you come in record time – it was overly apparent that he knew what he was doing and he enjoyed it to a disturbing degree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heracles, the Champion

You had to wonder whether the man was protecting you or himself by all he could to avoid telling you his name. Not that it bothered you all that much – names weren’t all that important in situations like these after all. Where you met wasn’t all that important either – a dark nightclub full of writhing bodies and overpriced alcohol, the same as any nightclub – and he wasn’t even the first man you’d started dancing with. That man had been more in your league, probably average by all accounts.

You saw him from across the crowd; he seemed content enough to watch the way you dance with that average man, and smirked at something he obviously found amusing. He was gorgeous, even in the misleading lights of the nightclub. The smug grin plastered on his smooth, chiselled face was probably what drew you to him. That, or the way the crowd seemed to part before him as he made his way toward you and stole you away.

First, you ended up in a an empty stall in the bathroom where he made you come in record time – it was overly apparent that he knew what he was doing and he enjoyed it to a disturbing degree. He ate you out like you were air to a drowning man and kept murmuring something that sounded suspiciously like ‘nectar of the gods’. Either way, you knew that you weren’t done with him – you hadn’t even seen him _naked_ yet – even if he looked like he was having second thoughts.

So you grabbed his flushed face in your hands and licked the taste of yourself off his lips and whispered sweetly in his ear that you wanted more. And _that_ , really, is how you found yourself at his place, in his bathroom, wishing you were less average and more anything other than what you were. The lights of the dance floor could be so deceiving after all.

The knock on the door was soft but it still startled you. When he opened the door without waiting for your response you felt inexplicably nervous. You didn’t want him to come to the same startling realisation that he could do so much better. The thought of being politely rejected and kicked out at this stage made you sick to your stomach.

He leant against the doorway, the door half-covering his naked torso. He had a smile on his face – it showed a kind of fondness that shouldn’t really be used for one night stands, in your opinion. You could feel his eyes slowly taking you in – you were still wearing the tight, navy blue dress you’d started the night with, even if you hadn’t bothered with underwear at all – and you wondered what exactly it was that he was seeing.

You didn’t want to look at his face – he was unintentionally making it glaringly obvious that he was completely out of your league – and you didn’t want to look at your own face in the mirror in case you were blushing or grinning like an idiot or both.

It was only when he opened the door completely and pressed himself against your back that you realised he was completely naked. The little surprised huff of air that you let out at this knowledge seemed to spur him on even more.

“Vanity does not become you,” he said softly, his breath caressing the shell of your ear.

He placed a hand on under your chin and forced your face up until you were staring at him in the mirror. His grin had lost its smugness, and now was only predatory. It heated you to your core. You watched as he ran his large hands over your body, stopping to squeeze your thighs, your hips, your breasts. He kissed along the back of your neck and the tops of your shoulders, biting and sucking and tasting the skin there. He pulled back only for a moment to unzip your dress and peel it from your heated flesh.

It was his turn to make his own surprise known – a deep groan and the immediate attachment of his hands to your breasts – when he saw that you’d forgone underwear that night.

Now that you were as completely naked as he was, you could feel his hardness against your lower back, and you forgot about all your insecurities. This man was obviously more than happy with what he saw.

You gasped as he pinched your nipples, bringing you back into the present and you arched into the feeling, unintentionally grinding yourself against his crotch. He bit down on your neck in retaliation and you moaned as your hands came to grab his, and then the two of you were just writhing bodies again, reacting to the sensations you gave one another.

It seemed as though you were about to have sex in the bathroom, what with the he was kicking your legs apart and reaching a hand down to run his fingers through your wetness. His other hand reached down to get a hold on your and lift it up until you were standing on the ball of your other foot and had to lean all your weight against him or fall over.

Your hands scrabbled behind you, trying to find anything to help keep your balance, and eventually found their behind his neck, gripping tightly on his nape and his shoulder. You were forced to watch yourself in the mirror in this position, and bit your lip in anticipation as you saw his thick, uncut cock jutting out from between your legs.

Instead of fucking you, as you were expecting _and_ hoping for, he dipped the fingers of his free hand inside you once more, starting with one then two and you cried out as he thrust three thick fingers inside of you.

He was jerking his hips – whether it was intentional you’d never know – and you whined as his cock bumped against your sex and his fingers. You wanted him inside you, but he seemed much to content with getting you to reach orgasm with just his talented digits.

“ _Please_ , please, please!” you cried out desperately, your pleas becoming a litany as you began fucking yourself on his fingers, all the while imagining it was the thick cock that was pushing against your sex and slipping away every time.

You were brought back down to earth when he ripped his fingers from you and spun you around so he could kiss you aggressively. You let out a little gasp, mostly from your hip hitting the sink, and then again when picked you up and had you wrap your legs around your waist.

Any qualms you might have had about your worth or anything like that were completely forgotten at that point. This man was all-consuming. You couldn’t concentrate on anything other than the way his mouth made marks across your neck and your chest, and how his hands squeezed and pinched until you were a shivering writhing mess on his bed.

It was only then that he deemed it time enough to push his cock into your overheated sex. The stretch – and it was still a stretch, even though you’d had three of his fingers in you with ease just moments ago – was absolutely delicious, and you groaned deep as you arched your hips and tilted your hips to ease the journey for him.

From then on, it was as you expected it to go. He was rough and aggressive, his hips snapping such controlled ferocity that you could hardly contained the desperate cries building up in your chest. You doubted you could come again – it was getting towards the painful side now – but watching this man, this _beast_ lose himself in your arms sent a rush through you like you’d never felt before.

You passed out. You actually blacked out.

When you woke up the next morning, in his bed, your muscles aching in ways they hadn’t in a very long time, you could have hit yourself. The best sex in your life, and you _blacked out_. Though the former was probably the cause of the latter. You caught yourself thinking that you’d hate to pass out the next time.

Next time.

No. That wasn’t the way with one-night-stands, was it? At this point, you should be limping your way to a quick shower, throwing your clothes on from the night before and doing the walk of shame all the way home. And wasn’t _that_ just a depressing thought.

“You think very loudly,” came the deep, rich tone of the man you spent the night with.

You looked up in surprise, both at the smell of pancakes and the half-naked man standing at the doorway. He smirked at you – he was spot on about the thinking thing, though – and walked towards the bed before sitting down and placing the tray across your lap.

“Not too sore, are you?” he asked, that smirk still firmly in place.

You gave him a smirk of your own, and ignored the blush he was certain to see, “Well if I am, you better massage it all better.”

He raised a brow at you, the smirk becoming a toothy grin, “Of course. It’s my responsibility as a gentleman.”

Maybe there’d be a next time after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Sorry this took so long. Herc was being a dick, okay. That's right, I'm blaming it on him. Anyway.  
> So like, I probably need a beta? You know, someone to read over my stuff and stroke my ego before telling me where I fucked up and stuff. Yeah.
> 
> Also, I'm gonna be picking up extra shifts soon, so expect more frequent stories as I will need something to escape reality. If any of you guys have any suggestions for gods and face claims, let me know -- hell, if you have any suggestions at all, let me know. I like to word good.
> 
> I think that's it for now. Hope you enjoyed this latest installment.


End file.
